lego_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacquelyn Shermann
| alliances= | place= 11/16 | challenges= 0 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 15 }} '''Jacquelyn '''was a contestant from Lego Survivor: Skye Islands. Originally placed on the ill-fated tribe, Jacquelyn managed to make her way through their constant losses. However, a tribe-swap caused her to be blindsided by her tribe. She is also one of two castaways to attend more than four tribal councils before the merge. Survivor Skye Islands Jacquelyn was originally placed on the ill-fated tribe. At the beginning of the game, she found herself aligned with Mom, Harley, Fortune Teller, and Alex, forming the Five Person Alliance. The alliance knew, with the help of Alex, that they would be the majority alliance. However, Alex was sceptical on if he should go with Jacquelyn's alliance or the rival alliance, the Strong Men Alliance, consisting of Voldemort, Kyle, and Lifeguard. After losing the first immunity challenge, Jacquelyn voted with the alliance by voting Voldemort because of his horrendous attitude toward the tribe in general. Alex, however, had different plans, and voted Fortune Teller because she was a liability. The vote resulted in Fortune Teller getting eliminated in a revote because Mom switched her vote. Jacquelyn now knew that without Alex, there was no way their alliance could dominate the tribe. The tribe lost their second immunity challenge, and this time only two names were thrown about; Lifeguard and Mom, both because of their terrible challenge performance. Jacquelyn again thought that voting with the majority would benefit her, and it did, sending Lifeguard packing in a 3-2 revote. The Lightning tribe lost their third consecutive immunity challenge, proving their uncooperativeness. Mom knew that because of her poor performance and her close call the previous tribal council, she would be going home. Their thoughts were right and Mom left the game on a positive note. On day 12, a switch in the game occurred, and a tribe swap was put into play. Jacquelyn, along with semi-close ally Harley were transferred to the new tribe, which consisted of all females; Zoey, Blondie, Hula, and College Girl. Harley and Jacquelyn immediately found themselves on the outs because they knew nothing about these girls, but they managed to show their worth in the fourth immunity challenge, despite losing. As Blondie was almost sent home, College Girl received just enough votes to go home because of her poor challenge performance. Because of this, the exiled, aka Blue Dress, joined the Fireballs tribe, keeping the all-female fact true. After Jacquelyn and Harley's fourth loss, they became fed up with it. They wanted to vote out Blue Dress because she had had the least amount of time to communicate with the tribe. Blue Dress was sent home in a positive manner. After a long, fought-out battle, the Lightning tribe came out victorious in the next immunity challenge, frustrating the whole tribe. As Blondie was once again about to go home, Hula figured out that Jacquelyn and Harley were playing the tribe to escape the tribe swap. Because of this, the majority of the tribe had to choose between Jacquelyn or Harley. They decided to eliminate Jacquelyn in a 3-2 vote, and keep Harley. However, Harley would go on to win the season to avenge Jacquelyn and her legacy. Voting History Trivia * Jacquelyn, along with Harley, were the only two people from the original Lightning tribe to swap to the Fireballs tribe ** Of the two, Jacquelyn is the only one to not make the merge * Jacquelyn only received votes on the last tribal council she attended * Jacquelyn is the only castaway to attend more than four tribal councils pre-merge and eliminated Category:Skye Islands Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Five Person Alliance Members Category:11th Place Category:Lightning Contestants Category:Fireballs Contestants